Carlisle gets sick (rewrite)
by THOSE stories
Summary: Similar concept as the other story; Carlisle catches some mystery illness and Esme freaks out over it, but completely rewritten because I hate the original one. M for...I don't know what, actually. Anyway, I hope I did better this time. Characters maybe OOC. Regular updates.
1. Chapter 1

**I really, really hate the original (unfinished) version I did of this, but kind of wanted to keep the idea, so I'm trying again. Hopefully it's better. I'll eventually pull the other one down as well.**

 **And also, sorry for any spelling mistakes/grammar errors in this; my beta is away for a while so I'm on my own.**

 **ESME POV**

Our two covens had almost become one now, to the point where we lived together, along with Alistair, and we were like one big family. It made the Volturi nervous, but it was fun. It also saved on a lot of travel to see each other. For the moment, we were all staying in Alaska.

"Good morning," I smiled at my husband as he came downstairs.  
He sort of smiled back but was still dazed and sleepy, rubbing his hand over his face to try and push his hair out of his eyes.  
"Over slept, did we?" Alistair teased with a smirk on his face.  
"Shut up," he mumbled, rolling his eyes at his best friend. He disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back in and sat next to me at the table, holding his cup with both hands.  
It was odd, but he seemed different today. Younger, maybe; for once matching his mortal age of twenty three. Vulnerable, I realised. The sleeves of his jumper were too long and covered up to the tips of his fingers and the way he held his cup reminded me of a little kid. His hair was slightly messy and he was still only semi-coherent.  
Alistair nudged. "You alright?"  
"Yes, just tired." He tried and failed to stifle a yawn.  
We continued our conversation but Carlisle didn't join in like I hoped he would. Instead he stayed quiet and lent his forehead against his hand, looking as though he was on the verge of going back to sleep again.

I shuffled my chair closer to his, taking his hand in mine and kissing the back of it. "Are you alright, love?"  
He nodded but I wasn't sure he actually comprehended what I had said.  
I slipped my arm around his waist and he lent on me slightly. "Are you sure? You're not quite yourself this morning." I couldn't hide the fact I was worried.  
"I'm fine, Esme." He kissed the side of my face before taking his first sip of coffee, immediately pulling a face of distaste and putting it down.  
"What?"  
He shook his head, swallowing it hesitantly. "Nothing, it's just disgusting. Stop worrying, love."  
"Worrying is my job," I argued lightly, smiling when I felt him chuckle.  
"Well, you are too good at it then, aren't you?" he teased, resting his head on my shoulder.  
After a while he lent forward and folded his arms against the table, leaning on them again. I slowly ran my and up and down his back, wanting nothing more than to cuddle him but I was pretty sure he wouldn't like that too much, not in front of everyone anyway. I plotted ways to get him to bed but apparently Alistair got there first.  
"Maybe you should lie down or something, you're kind of pale."  
"I'm fine," he insisted, but his speech was slurred.  
"You know, sweetie, he's probably right. Some rest would do you good."  
He just shook his head but let me hug him.

"Carlisle, we're going to play baseball tonight. Are you coming-" Emmett started but he cut himself off and did a double at his appearance. "Never mind…Not today…" He wandered off again.  
Carlisle winced at the sound of his voice, shrinking into me slightly. He forced down another sip of his drink and then gasped quietly, his whole body tensing, cursing under his breath.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, glancing at him.  
He nervously pressed his fingers over his mouth, straightening in his seat.  
"Carlisle?" I reached under the table and squeezed his hand.  
"Um…I have to-I'm going to-ah-" he stood abruptly, pushing his chair back with his legs and rushing up the stairs.

"Carlisle? What's happening?" I knelt in front of him on the bathroom floor, hugging him carefully.  
He was leaning against the wall, resting his head on his knees. "I'm okay, love," he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair to shift it off his face as he glanced up at me.  
"You don't look okay." I caught his hand, knotting my fingers through him.  
He smiled weakly but he looked tired.  
"Are you sick?" I pressed, anxious now.  
He shrugged noncommittally, not interested in providing an answer.  
"Carlisle? Answer me, please," I scolded lightly, trying to hug him.  
He shifted so it was impossible. "You'll catch whatever I've got…I don't think it's wise for you to be this close to me…"  
"I don't care." I sat beside him, sliding my arm around his waist.  
"I care." He held his breath.  
"In sickness and in health, remember?" I teased. "I'm not going anywhere, my love."  
He sighed and gave up to lean against me. "You worry me, Esme."

Instead of confining himself to bed like I wanted him to, he went back down to the others, pretending everything was fine when anyone asked him. It was only when the rest of our coven went out to baseball that he let the façade slip a little.  
"Tired, Carlisle?" Tanya asked immediately, coming to stand in front of where we were sitting.  
"No," he denied, shaking his head.  
"Yes," I corrected, kissing his cheek.  
She rolled her eyes. "Spare me. Your coven is gone, so you aren't scaring anyone by not being alright."  
"I'm fine."  
"Oh don't try it. I'm not an idiot. And neither is your wife, you're not getting away with it."  
I laughed quietly and squeezed his hand. "She's right, you know."  
He sighed in defeat and moved to rest his head on my shoulder. "You win," he mumbled.  
"Good," I chuckled, running my fingers through his hair to shift it off his face. "Then you're going to bed."  
"Really?" He looked up at me skeptically.  
"Yes. Go." I pointed up the stairs, only just managing to restrain a laugh as he actually followed my instruction.

"Happy?" he asked as I flopped onto the bed beside him, content that everything was as good as I could get it and that I had done everything I could for him.  
I nodded, reaching over to hand him his book, assuming that was what he wanted. Instead of taking it from me, he grabbed my waist, pulling me down on top of him. "Surely you can't be in the mood for that," I teased, sliding my hands underneath him.  
He smiled, a little unsurely, and rolled over so that I was directly next to him. "I just like being close to you, love."  
"I thought you were worried about getting me sick?"  
"I am, I just…I just wanted you. I'm sorry, it's stupid." He pulled away a little, holding his breath. When I tried to kiss him he looked so uncomfortable I stopped.  
"I'm only kidding, Carlisle. If you're infectious, then when I catch it you can look after me. But right now I'm looking after you and you cant stop me, deal?" I held his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me.  
"On one condition."  
 _Here we go._ "What would that be?"  
"You're not allowed to fuss." His arms tightened around me a little, making me laugh.  
"I'm not promising anything. I'll fuss if I want to."  
"But you don't need to; I'm not that sick at all, really. If it wasn't for you and your need to mother your husband, I wouldn't even be in here right now." He was teasing me now, and I was well aware of it.  
"This is the best place for you. You're a doctor, you know that," I argued.  
He rolled his eyes, hiding a smile. "If I was treating me I'd tell me to stop being pathetic and go back to work." He paused, thinking. "And then I'd have to come clean and admit that my wife was confining me to bed and I was too afraid to resist."  
"That sounds about right," I laughed, kissing his forehead. "You have a temperature."  
"No I don't," he answered automatically, immediately looking guilty.  
"You do so." I held my hand against the side of his face, trying to gage it. "Not high, but defiantly there."  
"You're diagnosis?"  
"That my husband needs to take better care of himself," I told him gravely.  
He snickered. "Well, I'm screwed then, aren't I?"  
"I have a treatment."  
"Oh?"  
I nodded. "Bed rest and cuddles. You've had the cuddle part of it, now go to sleep."  
"It's lunch time. I'm not sleeping now," he protested, failing to hide his amusement.  
"Well, _pretend_ to sleep for my sake."  
"Fine. I have another condition."  
"You're difficult."  
"I told you I was complicated when you married me, remember?" he teased.  
"I believe it was after I said 'yes' too."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. There's no escape now." He kissed my neck, wrapping us both in the blanket so I was trapped with him.  
"How terrible," I agreed sarcastically, giggling. "I don't know how I'll ever survive. Now, what's this condition that's so important to you?"  
"If you're making me stay in bed, then you have to stay with me." He cuddled into my side. "You know, as punishment."  
"Some punishment that is."


	2. Chapter 2

**A little short, but its up. Any spelling/grammar mistakes are my own so I apologise in advance for any that you find (:**

Despite his words, my Carlisle fell asleep quickly. I couldn't bring myself to wake him up to go hunting that night, even though I knew he needed to after yesterday's episode; maybe it'd be better if he just slept. However, in the morning, he was still hard to wake up, despite being out for the best part of sixteen hours.  
"Carlisle, honey, you need to get up." I nudged him gently, trying not to be rough. It took a few more attempts before he responded. "We need to go hunting."  
"…I'll go tomorrow…" he mumbled, leaning on me involuntarily as I held my hand against the side of his face.  
"It _is_ tomorrow, love," I chuckled, frowning when I felt how warm he was. His temperature had sky-rocketed overnight.  
"I don't need to…" He didn't seem worried about the time as I expected him to be. Instead he was more interested in going back to sleep.  
"I need you to do this, Carlisle. You've got to be thirsty. You've got nothing in your stomach." I started to untangle him from the blankets, but the only reaction he had was to re-tangle himself in _me_. "As much as I like cuddling you, love, you need to get up," I protested, pulling away from him and standing up.  
He watched me do it but still didn't move.  
"Please, Carlisle?" I sighed. "It'll make me feel better." It was borderline blackmail, but to me the situation warranted it.  
He carefully sat up, wincing as he did so. "Esme, I don't…I don't really feel that great…Maybe going out isn't the best idea right now..?"  
I forced back a wave of panic; he _never_ complained about anything, so for him to tell me he didn't want to do something because he was sick was big. "How do you mean?"  
He didn't answer me immediately, seeming to contemplate how much he would actually tell me.  
"Carlisle, come on. Please? Remember our agreement?"  
"Agreement..?"  
"Yes. You're at my mercy right now," I chuckled, sitting next to him again seeing as I wasn't going to win this one.  
He immediately leant on me, his arms sliding around my waist.  
"You're really warm, sweetie." I rested my cheek on the top of his head, struggling to not enjoy cuddling a human-sized hot-water bottle.  
"You're stealing my heat," he accused meekly, lacking any conviction what so ever.  
"I am. It's quite nice, actually. I mean aside from the fact it means you're sick."  
"…I like it too, if it means I get to stay here with you for longer." He smiled up at me, still trying to get closer even though it wasn't physically possible.  
"You can stay here with me as long as you want, sick or not." Running my hand up and down his side was enough to relax him to the point of sleep again, and I could see him fighting it. "How are you still tired?" I teased, pulling the blanket over us.  
He shrugged, knotting his fingers through mine and kissing the back of my hand. "Hmm, we could get up?"  
"You said so yourself; going out isn't a good idea." With my free hand, I ran my fingers through his hair, making him emit a comfortable sigh.  
"Fine by me."

Standing in the forest, I suddenly doubted that we should be doing this. Carlisle was obviously unsteady and didn't look that comfortable about this either.  
"Are you going to be okay?" I asked, reaching for his hand.  
"Yes." He squeezed my fingers. "I'll be fine," he told me, going after an animal seconds later. Despite my fears, he caught it easily and I watched them both tumbled to the ground. Every time the bear snarled at him, he growled back, unable to keep from laughing toward the end. When I couldn't restrain my own giggle, he glanced up. Still, being compassionate Carlisle, he never hurt it; it was purely play fighting. "You want to play too, Esme?"  
"Put the poor thing out of it's misery," I instructed, rolling my eyes.  
He murmured an apology to the bear before sinking his teeth into it.  
Turning away, I went to catch my own meal. Once I was finished, I realised I couldn't sense my husband anymore, and a stab of fear lodged itself in my chest. "Carlisle?"  
He didn't answer and I couldn't hear him move.  
"Carlisle?!" I called, louder now as I panicked. "Carlisle, where are you?!" I spun around, trying to find him. "Carlisle…"  
"Esme," he answered, smiling as he tackled me, seeing us both flying off the edge of the cliff and into the water, submerging us. I grinned at him under the water, knotting my fingers in his shirt to pull him closer. Holding my waist, he pressed his lips against mine, slowly letting us surface again.  
"You scared me," I accused once I could breathe again, splashing water in his face.  
"Oh? And how was that, Miss Esme?" he laughed, failing to get out of the way in time.  
"You disappeared." I wrapped my arms around his neck once he was close enough, tying myself to him.  
"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to." He leant forward so our foreheads were touching. It was impossible to be mad at him; he was forgiven immediately.  
"What happened to being so tired?" I teased.  
"I guess watching a certain someone fixed me," he chuckled, kissing me seconds later.  
"More like _you_ just needed to hunt in the first place," I laughed. "Feeling better now, are we?"  
"Much better."  
"That's good. Shall we be getting back then? Before they think that something horrible has happened to us?"  
He sighed. "I suppose we should."


End file.
